


Double the Pleasure

by TheRaven



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: Freddy Krueger's domain was the realm of nightmares.
Jason Voorhees had many nightmares.
And Freddy crept into them more often than not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Freddy Krueger's domain was the realm of nightmares.

Jason Voorhees had many nightmares.

And Freddy crept into them more often than not.

Tonight, he watched. Jason struggled in the distance, tangled in seaweed and exhaling bursts of panicked bubbles until his air ran out and he instinctively inhaled water.

Freddy waited until the thrashing ceased before he ambled over.

“You're not dying,” he said matter-of-factly. “You're already dead. Nothing can hurt you now.”

Jason thrashed for a few more seconds, and the hockey mask settled over his face. Freddy grinned.

“That's more like it,” he crooned. “Now show me what you can do.”

When Freddy grew close enough, Jason lashed out at him. Good. The knife was already in his hand, and the other hand made contact with his shoulder as he drifted closer. No, not hand; it was a hook, some kind of gardening tool Jason had conjured up with his memories. It tore at the muscles and tendons and bones in such a delicious way. Freddy laughed.

“You do like to play rough,” he commented, and suddenly, his voice was in stero.

Freddy 1 closed in on the confused Jason Voorhees while Freddy 2 stayed back, watching and waiting. Freddy 1 wrapped an arm around Jason's waist and pulled him close, laughing at the jolt of surprise and desire that bowed Jason into him. Freddy 1 dug his fingers—not the clawed ones, not yet—into the waistband of Jason's pants and removed them easily. The scarred digits caressed Jason's exposed cock and hole, and both Freddys laughed breathlessly.

“You want it,” Freddy 2 said, a little dazed. “Show me.”

Jason thrust the index finger on Freddy 1's ungloved hand into his hole, groaning with pain and pleasure as it worked him open. Freddy 1 laughed and worked a second finger in while his clawed hand shredded his own clothes enough to free his erection. It wasn't enough, maybe, but Freddy 1 couldn't stand to wait any longer. With a gasp and a cackle, he drove his cock into Jason's ass and gripped his hips until his burnt knuckles went white.

Jason howled beneath the mask, and Freddy 2 moved in, scarred hands caressing Jason's cock until it throbbed with desire. He laughed, rutting against him while Freddy 1 found a punishing rhythm and worked himself open with his free hand. His clawed glove dug into Jason's skin, tearing and penetrating to the bone, but it only seemed to make Jason more frantically amorous.

Freddy 2 made eye contact with Freddy 1 and nodded, grinning.

And then Freddy 2 sank down onto Jason's dick with a howl of pleasure and sank his teeth into Jason's throat.

It didn't last long. Jason Voorhees uttered a strangled shout and emptied his seed into a laughing Freddy 2, and both Freddys weren't far behind. They slipped free of Jason as soon as the shaking stopped, and with a yawn, they resumed one form.

“Still scared of the lake?” he asked, blood dripping from his lips.

Jason didn't answer, but then, Freddy hadn't expected him to.


End file.
